gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Gangs? Hate to be a bitch, excuse the language.. But once again, Leaf Links Golfers, and Military, shouldn't really be in the gangs category. Ess-Tee 15:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :The Leaf Link Golfers are actually a gang, no doubt. If you provoke them and then stand on top of a car so that they can't hit you with their golf clubs, they will take pistols and start shooting at you.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :But once again, to the general playing public... they're just a bunch of old golfers, not a gang. Ess-Tee 13:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that the definition of a gang should be interpreted from the game and not from a dictionary. The definition of a gang in a dictionary is too vague as a number of groups can be considered a gang, creating areas of uncertainty. The game has definite boundaries on what is considered a gang and what is not.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe this should be noted on the page? Something like "The Leaf Links Golfers are noted as a gang in the game code/files, but in game are simply a group of golfers who wander around LLGC". Ess-Tee 05:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They're not just a group of golfers. Their behavior is like other gangs in the game, like attacking you if provoked.--'Spaceeinstein' 06:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed. They might not go around robbing and stealing shit, but within the game they are considered a gang.--HuDaFuK 09:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Also Agreed behaviour is like other gangs. Freezing Hey guys is it possible that they disabled the Leaf Links golfers "Gang" status in later versions of Vice City? I bought my VC game a few days ago and when i provoked leaf links golfers and stood on a car the game froze. I tried it three times and the game froze every time. You might want to put that in a bug list of something. --Chimpso 10:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey. I doubt Rockstar would ever deliberately put something in to crash the game under normal use. Chances are that the installation messed up, or that your disc is scratched. There are certain things I can't do (like listen to Wildstyle) without the game crashing, so this is probably just another example of that, rather than a widespread bug. If your game keeps crashing, reinstall. If that doesn't work, take it back and get a new disc. Gboyers talk 11:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Opps im sorry i seem to have missed somthing in that. This is the PS2 version and the FIRST TIME i played it so i highly doubt that it was scratched. :Even so, its very unlikely that the retail version of the game has a serious fault like that, especially after so long. I mean it's possible, but then everyone would have the same problem. Even brand new discs can have defects, dust, smudges etc, it could be anything. Unless we find a lot of users reporting the same problem, then it can't be listed as a bug here. Gboyers talk 12:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Gangs Reply The Golfers and Army are not "gangs" in real life, but in the game they are attacked by the police for "ganging up" on a cop, pedestrian or you. Based off... I would just like to ask: how is Vice City based off of the Florida Keys? I have been to the Keys, and they are completely different from Vice City. Winter Moon 01:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : They are islands in the Florida area off the mainland. Miami is known to exist in the GTA Series due to multiple references of evidence in the series cannon, and Miami is a mainland city, not an island. Vice City is also confirmed to be in Florida in both GTA:VC and GTA:VCS. SugarD-x 02:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but I'm having trouble understanding how this means that it is based off of the Keys. I hear your reasoning, but the fact that it is an island doesn't really add too much, since all the cities in the GTA games are islands, even if the cities that they are based off of are not, since it's one of the simplest ways to form boundaries for the map. Also, isn't there just one reference to Miami in GTA III (the pager message to Claude following Marked Man)? I am trying to understand your reasoning, but I'm just having trouble with it. Winter Moon 21:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) This Song??? Hi, I'm from Metal Gear Wiki, I'm also a fan of GTA: Vice City. Many years ago I heard this piece of music in the beginning of ''Vice City''from the unsuccessful deal scene. Does anybody know the name of the song playing in the background? I appreciate your help. Here's the link (It's safe and clean.) Cold Hotman 07:36, November 5, 2012 (UTC) This may help, although it seems from a quick search that no one really knows: : http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=419125 - SugarD-x (talk) 07:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::That was a classy piece of music. Although I was born in the 90's, It really had the 80's feeling. But it looks like that the track is doomed and can't be ID'd. Thanks anyway. Cold Hotman 10:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey, Cold Hotman (Hot Coldman from PW)! I've seen your contributions around MGW. I'm beginning to contribute there as it is my favorite game franchise too. ::::I wondered too if the music was a real music track. Unfortunately, it was never listed. It was a choice of music for the deal-gone-wrong. Unless we can try to track the song of where it came from, (asking Rockstar) then we can figure it out. ::::Tony (talk) 01:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) vice city xbox do thay have gta vice city for xbox?rosebud22 the ONE who likes gta 4 (talk) 04:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think it's in digital format yet but you can find an old xbox version on disc and play it on the 360. Not sure if they've had the same licensing issues that delayed it's arrival on PSN, there were music issues I think, which might mean a digital version soon. : Ajnspencer (talk) 10:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Platform Correction Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is avaliable for Playstation 3, was available since 2013. If this may be changed it'll be greatly appriciated and I will be checking more of the Grand Theft Auto Games to see/correct any Platform Corrections if needed. Sebastian18670 (talk) 19:04, March 1, 2018 (UTC)Sebastian18670